kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Memory Warnings
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Memory Warnings |Japanese (Katakana) = おもいで注意報 |Japanese (Romanized) = Omoide chūihō |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 041 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 041 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 041 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = February 11, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Tengu, Tengu, Tengu! |Next = Raid! Don Bugdez }} is the fourty-first episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on February 11, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary Yuto and his friends phsycally see their memories when a purple fog emerges at Kirakira First Street. Masato was truamatised when he phsycally sees memories of his own sister Mako. What is Masato going to do now? Plot That night, a Bugmin named Bug-Cafemin was running down the alley when Masato and Mighty appear. Bug-Cafemin had nowhere to go so Masato captures and debugs her. Then, Masato looks at the Kamiwaza Pro-cards of Copymin, Yajiromin and the newly-collected Cafemin but he needs to collect two more Kicchiri attribute Promins... Inside Hobby Kamiya the next day, Wanda, Yui and Yuto were at Yuto's bedroom and Yuto was having a look in a box. Yuto finds a black memory-stick. Wanda wanted to know what the memory stick does. Yuto plugs his memory stick onto his computer. He, Wanda and Yui look up on the photos, starting with a photo of Turbomin, Dorirumin, Kagimin, Eishamin and Tonkmin at the riverside, when Yuto was preparing a barbeque with Shuu, his parents and Mirai, and a closer photo of Yuto's Promin buddy Turbomin wearing his sunglasses. Outside, the Bug Bites were spying on Yuto, his sister Yui and Wanda. Terara casted a handful of her Wazawai Program. Later, Yuto, Yui and Wanda looked at some photos of Yuto when he was younger. Suddenly after the Wazawai Program landed on Yuto's memory stick, some purple mist appeared and caused Yuto's memory, of when he was younger, to appear. A younger version Yuto was seen crying. Yuto was traumatised. Wanda dresses up the Sagittarius star sign with a tiger-cap. Then some more purple mist appeared and caused Yui's memory, of when she got Wanda to know her, appear. Yui started to cry and gave Wanda a hug. Even more purple mist appeared and caused Wanda's memories of when he first met Yui and Yuto, when he fell in love with Yui, when he saw Yui's origami paper pug and when a Kanji symbol appeared on his forehead, to all appear. Wanda ran around Yuto's bedroom but notice that a Bugmin is playing tricks on him, Yuto and Yui. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it Yuto's computer. Bug-Memorymin was revealed. By jumping out through the window, Bug-Memorymin left Hobby Kamiya. At Kohinata Flower Shop, Mirai was watering the flowers when Bug-Memorymin scattered some purple mist over her. Mirai's memory, of when she was younger, appeared from nowhere. Mirai was embassed. In his bedroom, Shuu was reading a book when some more purple mist scattered over him. Shuu's memory, when Yuto and Mirai try to get him to go on the roller-coster ride at Kirakira Amusement Park, appeared from nowhere. Shuu was terrified. At Souma's mansion, Souma was enjoying his cup of tea when more purple mist scattered over him. Souma's memory, of when Tora Imauma puts on his socks, caused Souma to put on a sock by himself. Bug-Memorymin scattered some purple mist over everyone at Kirakira First Street including a customer at a noodle restaurant. Everyone at Kirakira First Street, and also Nicole, were traumatised by their memories thanks to Bug-Memorymin. Yuto and Wanda saw that this is a commotion, even Ichiban-Hoshi Teru fell for it. When, Yuto was about to capture him, Bug-Memorymin casted some purple mist over him and Wanda, distracting them in the process. Yuto and Wanda try to find a way to snap everyone at Kirakira First Street out from the commotion. Wanda has an idea. Dressed as an American-football player, Wanda began to make a speech. He shows the people a Kanji symbol and what it looks like when it was a dog. Wanda explains the difference between himself and an actual dog. The people understand what Wanda says while Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Yui and Nicole were watching. Shuu demonstrates about how conversations work. Nicole holds out a flag from the USA. Then, it was Shuu's turn to make a speech. He explains his memory about roller-costers and why he didn't want to ride on them. Mirai then had a go at making a speech. She demonstrates about the flowers. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru made a speech too and so did Nicole. Then, a trio of HKT48-style idols made a speech each. As it goes on and on, Masato and Mighty were watching. Without anyone else noticing but Mighty, Masato summons Mutemin. Mirai was having another go at making her speech about flowers when Mutemin brought the situation of speeches to a halt. Masato believes that the situation of speeches turned out to be the work of another Bugmin. He set his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to 'Kamiwaza Search' mode and pointed it at the top of the stage, revealing another Bugmin: Bug-Speechmin. Yuto and Wanda do not know that Bug-Speechmin is playing a trick on various people. Then, Bug-Speechmin used his Bugwaza ability to cause Mighty to make his speech about ninjas. That was until Bug-Speechmin was captured and debugged by Masato. The situation of speeches was finally over and done with, thanks to Masato, but all of a sudden, a purple fog appeared from nowhere. Wanda realised that Bug-Memorymin was back. The purple fog surrounded everyone including Yuto, Yui and Wanda. Suddenly, an illusion of Yuto's family's deceased pet dog Wannosuke appeared in front of Wanda. Wannosuke came close to Wanda and licked him. An illusion of a flower popped up on Mirai's head and Shuu got dragged by a roller-coster while Ichiban-Hoshi Teru dances to 'Bagubaijin' with the HKT48-style idol trio. Souma struggled to put his sock on by himself. Yuto took out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and was looking for Bug-Memorymin when he saw a younger version of himself crying. Yuto couldn't dare to watch his memory. Masato was getting his Kamiwaza Power-Shot ready when he saw an illusion of his unwell sister Mako. He remembered two moments. In that moment, before Mako went to stay in Kirakira Hospital, Mako wanted her brother Masato to make some origami paper crafts with her but Masato refused. In another moment, Mako became unwell and was taken to Kirakira Hospital where she says until she was recovered. Masato ran up to see Mako who was lying in bed alseep. Masato picks up Mako's origami paper crane. When the two moments were over, Masato tried not to cry and looked up on Mako. Still traumatised, Masato took a step back. Mako walked towards Masato who had memories of her when she was unwell. Masato yelled, causing Bug-Memorymin and the purple fog to be blown away and the illusions to disappear. Masato then summons Jetmin and told him to bring Bug-Memorymin to the ground. Masato captures and debugs Bug-Memorymin. Another Bugmin confronted by Masato. Thanks to Masato, everthing has returned to normal and everyone, including Yuto and Wanda, was set free from the traumatising commotion. As the sun sets, Masato and Mighty were walking across a bridge. Mighty asked Masato what to do with the Kicchiri attribute Promins Masato has so far. Masato replied that he and Mighty will find out. Masato and Mighty watch the sun as it was setting in the sky. Trivia In the episode * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Cafemin. * Yuto finds his own memory stick. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Speechmin. * A purple fog approaches Kirakira First Street, causing illusions of everyone's memories to appear. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Memorymin after the purple fog goes away. Background * Scenes from episodes 5, 2, 4, 10, 1, 3, 33, 36, 6 and 18 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season all appear in this episode. * Masato has captured and debugged 3 Kicchiri attribute Bugmins in a row in this episode. * The HKT48-style idol trio make their debut in this episode. * The dance from the 'Bagubaijin' opening is seen in this episode. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Mirai * Shuu * Nicole * Souma * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Mr. Kohinata * Mrs. Kohinata * Mako * Tora Imauma * HKT48-style idol trio Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Jaguchimin * Cafemin (Bug-Cafemin, debugged) * Turbomin * Dorirumin * Kagimin * Eishamin * Tonkmin * Railmin * Gauzemin * Zuzumin * Memorymin (Bug-Memorymin, debugged) * Mutemin * Speechmin (Bug-Speechmin, debugged) * Jetmin Bugmins Debugged * Cafemin (Masato) * Speechmin (Masato) * Memorymin (Masato) Promins Summoned * Mutemin (Masato) * Jetmin (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 42: Raid! Don Bugdez 『カミワザ・ワンダ』2 18(土) 第42話「急襲! ドン・バグデス」予告【TBS】| Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes